Maybe I Just Hate You
by checkmate14
Summary: Arthur risks his life, once again, to save Merlin's. But this time, Merlin wants to know why.


**AN: If you're looking for porn, go elsewhere. The M rated element of this is non-graphic and brief. If you're looking for very slightly angst tinted Merthur fluff, feel free to read on.**

**Because Merlin has quickly become the gayest show on television, so I needed to honour it in fanfiction. Enjoy.**

**(Also, apologies to anyone who has me on author alert- I swear there is a Klaine multi-chap on the way! These one shots are just kind of addictive.)**

* * *

Merlin had been in tight spots before, but usually either his magic or a large number of Camelot's finest knights have got him out of whatever sticky situation he found himself in before any (significant) damage was done.

The story has a slightly different ending when the said situation was trapped in a cell in the dungeons of an abandoned castle with Morgana blocking his powers and all of the knights back at the citadel. The prophetess sneered at him as he hopelessly muttered strings of incantations under his breath, fast and low, but to no avail.

"They said that Emrys was going to be my downfall." She said, smirking down at him. "Imagine my… disappointment when I discovered that Emrys was none less than the inept manservant of my dear idiot brother. But look at you… No magic to help you, no Arthur to save your ass…"

"You know, I really do resent being called an idiot, especially by you, sister." There was a loud clatter and Morgana fell to the floor before she even had a chance to react, revealing Arthur Pendragon standing nonchalantly behind her. "You okay in there, Merlin?"

"Never better." Merlin groaned. "Can we get the hell out of here please?"

* * *

It took Merlin a while to realise it, but after they returned to Camelot, Arthur began to find excuses to push him away. At first, he didn't complain; he thought Arthur was just giving him some space after what he supposed _could_ be called a near death experience (Merlin maintained that he could have got himself out- eventually) but after a few weeks of barely even being called into work, Merlin decided it was time for the inevitable confrontation.

As he walking towards the king's chambers, he heard Arthur yell his name. "Arthur?" He called back worriedly, bursting through the door in a panic.

He didn't know what he expected. He just knew it wasn't _that_.

"For _God's _sake, Merlin! After all this time, you think you'd have learnt to knock on the damn door!" Arthur screamed in absolute fury.

"You shouted for m- _Oh! _I… Um… Sorry." Merlin stammered, as he raced back into the corridor beyond Arthur's rooms.

To say that Merlin has caught Arthur in some rather compromising positions before would be no less than the truth. Thankfully, other than the occasional awkward moment involving Gwen, it was less of an issue now than it used to be, when Arthur would quite often have a young maiden from the town in between his sheets when Merlin came to call of a morning. Either way, it certainly didn't make it any less embarrassing for the two of them afterwards.

But this was a level up from even that. Seeing Arthur, while naked, mercifully covered by a bed sheet, with a random girl was one thing. Walking in on your King (and dare he admit it, best friend) with his hand wrapped around his own cock was quite another. Merlin stood with his back flat against the cool stone wall of the passageway, and took a deep breath in an attempt to recollect his composure.

"Merlin, I know you're still out there!" Arthur yelled. "Get in here, now!"

He braced himself, and, while blushing a bright dark red, pushed the heavy wooden door back open. Merlin gulped. "Um, yes, sire?" He was relieved to see that Arthur had put some trousers on, and even more relieved that he hadn't bothered with a shirt.

"I have made this point countless times before Merlin, so there really is no need to say it again, but can we please remember to knock in future?" Arthur said, his eyebrows raised in that cocky way that infuriated Merlin almost as much as he loved it. Merlin nodded, refusing to make eye contact with the blond, in fear of bursting into flames from embarrassment on the spot. "Now, you wanted something, I gather, by your unrequested presence in my chambers?"

"It, um… It doesn't really matter." Merlin said, trying to back away as subtly as possible.

"Merlin, stop trying to leave the room, and just tell me whatever it is that you deem so important that it can't wait until later."

Merlin stood square, and looked Arthur straight in the eye. "Why did you save me?"

Arthur looked at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"From Morgana." Merlin continued steadfastly. "You came and saved me in that tower a few weeks ago. Why?"

"Would you have rather I didn't? I can take you back if you want, and you can find your own way out." Arthur said incredulously. "Why don't you just say thanks and leave it at that?"

"Arthur, I need to know why. And don't just try to shrug it off as some unimportant, heroic action; you haven't spoken to me since I got back, and either you've been cleaning your own armour or you've specifically been getting someone else to do it, because I haven't polished it in over a fortnight. I don't remember the last time I cleaned this place." Merlin gestured to the chambers, which were indeed beginning to build up with a fine layer of dust. "And Gaius is going crazy because I've just been sat around in my room for weeks with absolutely nothing to do. You've been ignoring me as much as you can get away with without raising suspicion since we returned."

"Maybe I just hate you." Arthur said, indifferently.

Merlin snorted. "Yeah, which explains why you unnecessarily risked your life and your kingdom to save my neck?" He argued.

Arthur was quiet for a few moments, and Merlin had nothing more to say. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and went to leave the room. As his hand landed on the handle, Arthur spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you had magic?"

Merlin froze. "What are you talking about?" He said, keeping his voice steady and his back facing Arthur.

"Morgana… She said, in the tower, that magic wouldn't help you. I knew what that meant, but I couldn't believe it." Arthur said hesitantly. "So I spoke to Gaius."

Merlin spun around, all pretences forgotten. "You did _what?_"

"He told me everything." Arthur continued blindly. "Every time you've saved my life. About the dragon, and our destiny, and everything."

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You… know _everything?_"

"I guess so."

Merlin contemplated this. "So do I go and pack up my things immediately, or can I get a few days to find somewhere else-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arthur said immediately. "You are not going _anywhere._"

And Arthur crossed the room in two strides and pulled Merlin into a fierce kiss. Merlin's heart began to beat erratically, as he entwined his hands in the hair of the blond and locked their embrace. The pair staggered backwards a few steps, until Merlin was pushed against the door, the handle digging painfully into his hip, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

When they eventually broke apart, Merlin swore under his breath. Arthur was panting a little, trying to catch his breath, as the full realisation of what he had just done hit him with full force. "Shit." He said breathlessly, repeating Merlin's previous sentiment.

"I bloody love you, Merlin." Arthur said, taking a step back to give Merlin some space. "That's why I saved you. Everyone told me it was the stupidest decision any king of Camelot had ever made. That the life of a servant meant nothing compared to the life of the king. But I couldn't… I couldn't deal with a world without you, Merlin."

Merlin thought about that. "… Well, they were all probably right." He said reasonably. Arthur threw a shoe at him from across the room. "Oi! So you're still allowed to throw things at me?"

"Of course." Arthur said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Merlin paused to think for a few seconds. "So you risked your life, and your kingdom, to save me, because you _love_ me?" He said sceptically.

"I don't think my life was ever _really _at risk-" Arthur protested.

"Arthur."

He groaned. "Yes, okay? Yes, I risked my life to save yours because I am fucking in love with you."

Merlin frowned, and realised that he was still hovering in the (open) doorway. He slammed it shut, maybe a little more firmly than was technically needed, but he didn't care. He sat down on the bed, and Arthur came and sat next to him. "This is weird."

Arthur nodded. "I know."

Pause.

"I love you, too."

The next thing Merlin knew, he had been pushed backwards so he was lying flat on the bed, with Arthur on top of him, their mouths locked together, their bodies entwined and their minds blissfully happy.

* * *

**AN: Cheers for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think :)**


End file.
